Talk:Sheogorath
What? Looks like a banker? Don't get that impression. lol Needs are re-write, pretty highly opinional. --65.25.14.176 13:04, 28 May 2007 (CDT) The reference to Jyggalag should either carry a 'spoiler' alert or be deleted completely, as this information is perhaps the greatest twist in the Shivering Isles Main Quest. andy 16:25, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Agreed, go ahead and remove it. \*\ Hellhound43 18:03, 23 May 2007 (CDT) the entire 'he looks like a banker' sentence should be removed :That's how Daggerfall described him, so it should stay. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :: thats describing how he looked in daggerfall, this isn't daggerfall so unless he looks the same it isnt paticularily relevant to oblivion :::It's relevant since Oblivion is a sequel to the earlier games. Oblivion is a continuation of the world presented in Daggerfall; Oblivion isn't a world of its own. The Sheogorath in Daggerfall is the same Sheogorath in Oblivion; you just see them at a different time and place. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) The whole thing needs a re-write ("Favored weapon is the Wabbajack?" Who says he even uses it; it's his reward for completing his shrine quest.) The bit about Jyggalag could use some cleanup as well. Felindre (talk) 09:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) My Kinda Guy How can you argue with a guy who enjoys brain pie AND openly asks for donations?--75.85.75.248 19:39, 11 August 2007 (CDT) After you become Sheogorath, how is it that you can go back to Tamriel unlike the othe Daedric Lords?----Kirbsys 02:08, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm guessing it has something to do with still being "mortal." Since you aren't a daedra, you can physically enter the realm freely. \*\ Hellhound43 03:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Mortal sheogorath Yep! The reson you can leave the Shivering Isles IS because you're still mortal. Technically, you are only a representative of Sheogorath. The Shivering Isles leaves it open ended the fate of Sheogorath. I've come up with two possibilities. 1: You die and Jyggalag becomes Sheogorath again. 2: Eventually, you somehow become a real Deadric prince. :I think you just don't age while in the Isles, but if you went back to Tamriel after, say, 100 years, you would just die, making it imposible to leave. Well, at least there would still be cheese! (Maybe) :Mind linking the evidence to back up this claim?SubjectSigma24 (talk) 07:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Tiber Septim could ascend to divinehood, why would not a mortal like Hero of Kvatch ascend to Daedric Princehood? Didn't Jyggalag said by himself how hate he is with his own madness self a.k.a Sheogorath? That just plain impossible if he somehow decide to become Sheogorath after he break free from the curse? There are evidences that current Sheogorath is indeed Hero of Kvatch. He said many dialogues that only happen to Hero of Kvtach which is one of them that he witnessed by himself how Martin turned into Dragon of Akatosh. Shengar (talk) 13:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Also if you look at his eyes his eyes don't look right and he'd did say at one point to the Hero of Kvatch he would pluck the Hero's eyes out. I'm pretty sure that the hero some how became Sheogorath at some point. GrimmShadows (talk) 19:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheogorath dumping grounds "If attacked, he easily paralyzes you and teleports you high into the air over the center of the island from where you will fall to your death." I found the dumping ground of the bodies (where you also end up) and i think we should make an article about it (among other things, there's an easter egg). I'm suggesting the name: Sheogorath's Dumping Ground, but if anyone has a better suggestion, I'm open for it. --Remco 15:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) i belive yer character is supose to asscend to a deadric lord, just as talos asscended to a god, and one of the gods themselves was turned into a deadric prince by malacath, i belive ye dont git yer reconition in tamriel just becuz they felt it would alter gameplay too much Rking Gambolpuddy Do you know the effect of Gambolpuddy on Morrowind? :See this. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:55, 10 November 2008 (UTC) His Eyes Strange what the screenshot looks like and what the article says. In my game he has 2 different types of eyes. One(left{his right}) is identical to the Golden Saints and the other is identical to that of a Dark Seducer. Im not sure if anyone else notices it but if you don't, I have the Game of the Year Edition if that changes anything. 18:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe his eyes change? anyhow it deserves a mention that his eyes arent always like that Sheogorath's dump site When I attacked Sheogorath I was dropped on the Hill of Suicides. I found that funny because if you think about it attacking him would be suicide. His accent is both an irish and scottish one his voice actor said so. Being scottish myself he sounds way more irish and even his voice actor west said its a mix of the two accents so stop deleting it.. * I don't know the voice actor, but if someone does, shouldn't we put the info up in the photo box? (Reminded me of a good comic, Billy Connelly, but if a Scotsman says it's not the correct accent, then I wouldn't argue about it.) -- Jagganath (talk) 19:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sheogorath in Skyrim is your character from Oblivion? Sheogorath in Skyrim says he was around when Martin turned into the Dragon God so it might be your character from Oblvion who has gone... let's say more Sheogorath like while in the Shivering Isles. Chris-the-killer 18:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think so, he mentions alot about oblivion and that may just be true, he also looks alot like the default when creating your character in Oblivion. 19:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) But it's a subjective thing; a player may not choose to become sheogorath in the shivering isles for whatever reason (not owning the expansion?). Also, can this claim be validated by cannon rather than speculation? Considering that a player character can be a female or male, or a dunmer, khajit .etc? This seems like fanon to me. Jus' sayin. 12:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Well making the assumption that the Shivering Isles ending is Canon one could say that, because your character eventually becomes a full daedric lord (and therefore loses all physical characteristics) they must shift form to keep in tune with the concept they represent, in this case madness. Therefore the Sheogorath seen in Skyrim would have a good chance of being the player character from Oblivion having changed to a more representative form over the last couple of hundred years. I mean the Sheogorath in Oblivion seemed almost ignorant of the events transpiring in the mortal realm. Another important clue would be his reference to a "Fox" probably the Gray Fox which is not even a recognized persona in the Shivering Isles. Either way since the Shivering Isles is an extension to the story in Oblivion it can not be ruled out. I guess, since the world is up to player interpretation, we can each have our own theories into how it turns out. 06:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It's possible that beacause the Sheogorath you meet in Palagius' mind refers to his time there as a 'vacation' that this is the REAL, original sheogorath who has just been chilling for the last two hundred years and the CoC is about to have a surprise as the true master of the shivering isles returns 22:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It was slated before that your player character did all the events that were happening towards the end and the beginning of the fourth era are canon (I'll add the source if I find it), not counting Isles as canon would basically be the equivalent of saying that the Hero of Kvatch was never involved with the Oblivion Crisis either. the fact that Sheogorath mentions Martin, The Gray Fox, a severed head (Dark Brotherhood) and the cheese, which makes mention of what the original said to The Hero of Kvatch. He also goes on to say that Dragonborn reminds him of himself when he was his/her age. Yes, in an Elder Scrolls game you scribe your own adventure but your character always has a drastic change on the empire also, this is quite a stir but I think we should organize Sheogorath's page better. Perhaps rename this particular one Jyggalag as it has more information on the Shivering version (and generally, we should have at least three pages of him, one just saying a basic rundown of him being the Prince of Madness etc, etc. This one, Shivering Isles Sheogorath and his successor (Hero of Kvatch) can have the info placed in his/her own profile). All the trivia that was originally contained of Skyrim Sheogorath should be placed on The Hero of Kvatch's page also. And yes, this is my first post here. But having got experience over the past few months on other wikis I thought I decided to ahem, expand my horizons. --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 03:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty much agreed with Cathal O'Hara that current Sheogorath is indeed Hero of Kvatch. I heard him that he used to be an adventurer like us, and the fact that he witnessed Martin turning into Dragon of Akataosh by himself. Didn't you all forget that only Hero of Kvatch whom was present at the temple? Hero of Kvatch very much possible inherited every trait, whether its body, mind, or soul of the past Sheogorath which is now, Jyggalag. That's why he said that it was vacation during his visit to Pelagius mind. And although ywe can play Hero of Kvatch as both gender of any races, I'm pretty much sure that Hero of Kvatch have his own canon persona, which might be male Imperial. Dovahkiin too, though we can play as any races, the canon persona is male Nord as shown in many media. It should noted that Jyggalag, the original Sheogorath with fancy accent and clothes never visited Shivering Isles ever again because he show his gratitude to Hero of Kvatch for freed him from this dual persona of madness. Jyggalag now possibly created his own Plane of Oblivion of Order somewhere and Chilling out. It just matter of time before he spread his influence upon mortal world.Shengar (talk) 13:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Changed Appearance I was a bit dissapointed upon seeing him in Skyrim. He looks much less fun and crazy and more like a cheap jester. He had style in Oblivion. Retardedmoose (talk) 01:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Blame Hero of Kvacth poor sense of fashion for this one ;). Shengar (talk) 13:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The Hero of Kvatch become Sheogorath so now that its been established that the champion of cyrodil is probably sheogorath, at what point did he stop being mortal and become a daedra? do you think that eventually he just moved into the palace at new sheoth and after centuries of living in the isles he just became sheogorath? Also, where would the voice have come from, i mean, it is the exact voice that jyggalag had when in sheogorath form Mrbear420 (talk) 05:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) When we talking about lore, we must put aside all the gameplay aspect of the game we had. Hero of Kvatch probably turning into full Sheogorath right away after Jyggalag banished form the Shivering Isles, broken free from his curse. As for the voice thing, do you even ever heard Imperial Male Hero Of Kvatch voice beside shouting and grunting? Like I said before, he become full fledged Sheogorath in term of body, soul, and mind. Even he mimic the voice of old Sheogorath. Thoug becoming a daedric prince, he still have his mortal memories with him. He still remembered the whole Martin things and riding a Unicorn or as he said, Narwhal.Shengar (talk) 12:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind that Dadric princes can appear however they want and its not always their true form, so if someone else takes their place, the form they chose to appear in, or talk as, is likly to be similar to the form they encountered before replace the Prince. Well shengar, your attrocious grammar aside, you are right. It makes sense that he would've immediately become sheogroath and not just continued to quest about, because in terms of gameply that would've put a damper on things (i mean i don't know how things would've went down if you inserted a crazy son of a bitch with godly powers into the battle of burma or what would've happened had the new sheogorath been there when Dagan assailed the city, but i can imagine in the case of the latter it would've been pretty awesome). Though i don't agree with you about becomes an exact copy of sheogorath that doesn't really make sense. The dude below you who didn't sign his post pointed out that daedra have no defined form, so for the hero of kvatch to turn into the form that sheogorath liked is stupid, if anything he became sheogorath in his original form, and simply chose the scottish/irish sounding one because he liked it. I mean the sheogorath in skyrim looks nothing like the one in 3E, aside from his voice there are no similarities. Mrbear420 (talk) 08:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Aye, continuing to roam about chaotically for a while as if still a mortal adventurer would be madness. Particularly if you could do the Sheogorath shrine quest after becoming Sheogorath. Madness. At least you could have your choice of plenty of cheese or none ever, or perhaps both. Have people not done the Sheogorath Daedric quest in Skyrim before commenting here? I don't mean to spoil anything but it doesn't leave much to discuss. Sure there are going to be "but I played an argonian chick" complaints, but *it* is a daedric god; it takes what form it pleases. Furthermore, as a metastory issue they simply cannot account for race and gender choices of individual players. As for "but I didn't do shivering Isles", what about people who didn't do the Oblivion MQ? Should we question the validity of if Nirn was not conquered by Mehrunes Dagon? The established pattern for canon is to move on with the story as if everything from previous installments happened, even when that means inventing the "dragon breaks" to account for outright opposed endings. Irrelevant Label (talk) 22:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC)